Roommates
by GleeFan19
Summary: Brittany has troubles and so does her roommate Santana can they help each other?
1. Chapter 1

Brittany has been in new york for over 2 weeks staying with her friends Rachel and Kurt they went to high school together in Lima, Ohio they were apart of glee club together. they go to a performing arts school called NYADA, But Brittany wasnt going to college she missed the dead line to register and she wasnt sure she wanted to go to college any she wasnt the smartest all she want to do was dance. But to do that she need her own place there wasnt alot of room at Rachel and Kurt's.

"So what do you think of this aparmart?" asked the realtor

"Its Great i think this is my favorite... but how much does this place cost?" Asked Brittany

"Only $240 a week" said the realtor

" but there was another young lady interested in the place..." said the realtor with a pause " Maybe we could arrange a roomate agreement if that would be easier?"

Brittany thought for a minute she really liked this apartment but she knew she couldnt afford to live her by her self, she didnt even have a job yet just the money she had saved up for the first couple weeks, and brittany wasnt sure she wanted to be alone all time it would be nice to have someone around

"Okay why dont we try to work something out." Brittany Said with a smile

* * *

"Thank you guys for letting me stay with you for a little awhile" Brittany Said leaning in to hug Rachel and then Kurt

"of course" said Rachel with a big smile

"you welcome here anytime" Kurt smiled

"Have you even met your new roomate yet?" Rachel asked with curious eyes

"no" Brittany said quitely

she was a little nervous she never actual met her new roomate everything happend threw the realtor but all she knew about her roomate was her name Santana.

"dont worry im sure everything will be fine Britt" Said Kurt he could tell that she was nervous Brittany was never really good at keep her emotions hidden. But she nodded knowing she was probably just overreacting.

"Yeah Im sure shes great" Rachel added

* * *

After Brittany Got all of her stuff in her new apartment and took it to her room realizing she doesnt have much, some funiture came with the apart like that couch in the living room and an old chair but a tv was also left in the living room. Brittany only had a air matress she didnt need a matress while staying with Rachel and Kurt but Brittany had a night stand and two suit cases . She Knows that Santana has already unpacked she came in a couple days ago but Brittany was still waiting to meet her she hasnt seen her since she got here so she was guessing she wasnt here.

Once Brittany was all settled in she went too the living to rest and watch some tv

Around 11 P.M Brittany was struggling to keep her eyes open but she wanted to stay wake to meet Santana and she was sure how well she'd sleep when she home alone. and thats when she heard the big door swing open. And there she was her new roomate and Brittany jumped and walked over it was dark so she couldnt really see her yet and she watched as Santana made her way to the fridge out got a bottle Jack opened it, took a cup from one of the cabients and took a gulp and Brittany asumed Santana hadnt seen her yet, but Brittany saw santana and she was probably the most beautiful girl that she had ever seen.

"Hey" Brittany Said with a smile

"Holy,Jesus Fucking Christ"Santana replyed eyes wide

"I'm Brittany your new Roomate?"

"Oh right sorry... you scared the shit out of me ... Im Santana " Santana Said with a grin " you want one?" Santana asked pointing to her cup of Jack

it took Brittany a minute register her question she was still taken back but how beautiful Santana Is...

"U-Uhh im not old enough" Brittany said shyly

"it okay i wont tell" Santana laughed and brought her finger to her lip

Brittany laughed and nodded her head

Santana got another cup and poured one for Brittany, then turned to her and gave it to her and smirked

Brittany took a sip a immediately scrunched her nose and squeezed her eyes closed as she swallowed the drink leaving her mouth burn, she was pretty sure that was one of the most goss things she has ever tasted; when she open her eyes she saw Santana with a smile and a water bottle in her hand

" so i guess whiskey isnt your drink huh?" Santana Asked As watching Brittany gulping down the was

"No i guess not" Brittany said with a look of displeasure "i think ill just stick with water"

Brittany looked up right into Santana eyes and if her throat wasnt burn she might be able to competely enjoy looking into Santana's beautiful brown eyes and people say eyes are the window to the soul... Santana's soul looks lost but beautiful

"So how long have you been in New York?" Santana asked breaking the silence

"About 3 weeks" Brittany said not looking away from her eyes "I've been staying with some friends from high school" Brittany adding hoping she wasnt giving to much information and looked over the a nodding Santana

"W-What about you?" Brittany stuttered

"Ive been here for about 3 years"

"Wow so why did you need a new apartment?"

"i was kicked out of my last aparment"

"what do you mean, why?"

"noise complants" Santana said with a smirk

Noise Complants? Brittany thought

"Y-you mean like sex noise?" Said Brittany with a serouis face

"what?"Santana said then thinking threw her words

"ohh no,no not like that!" Santana said "I'm a singer so the noise when i practiced it would bother the nieghbors " then they both laughed at the awkward situation

" so your a singer?" Brittany Asked "i bet your just so amazing that they couldnt handle it" Brittany winked

Brittany saw Santana blush and tryed to turn around befoe she could see but i was to late Brittany had seen and she thought it was cute how hard Santana was blushing

"I do okay" Santana breathed

"Yeah Im sure you do" Brittany added looking to the ground noticing how long she had been staring at Beautiful girl but as soon as Brittanys eyes left Santana she already started to miss looking at Santana's blushing cheeks.

"what about you? what do you do for fun?" Santana Asked pulling out a stool to sit

"Umm... I dance"

"Really? you any good?" Santana said with an big smile

Brittany laughed

"Ive been dancing since i was about 3... So ive learned some things over the years" the Blonde said the smile never leaving her face

"Well maybe your show me your moves some day"

"Yeah Maybe... but you'll have to sing for me"

"that could be arranged" Santana giggled

Brittany had met Santana not even 30 minutes ago but felt like she has known her forever and could tell her anything...

"Alright well its late im gonna head to bed" Said Brown eyed girl "it was nice to finally meet you Brittany"

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too Santana" Brittany nodded then looked as Santana stood up turned around to the bottle of whiskey and empty cup Brittany was expecting Santana to put everything away but instead made her way to the sink but the empty cup inside then grabbed the bottle and made her way out of the kitchen

"Goodnight Brittany" Santana said before walking down the hallway

"Goodnight Santana" Brittany said in almost in a whisper


	2. Chapter 2

Its Offically Been a week since Brittany has gotten to her new apartmenet and she and Santana are alreadly good friends but than she thought about her first night in the apartment and isnt susprised that they're getting along . She found out Santana performs at a coffe house a couple blocks away. Brittany got a job working at a waitress at Zito's Diner, her first day is monday. On her way home to realized that they dont have any groceries but was too tired to go to the store today so she'll just order take out when she get home even though she misses a home cooked meal Brittanys mom was a great cook, she wishes that she could vist her mom but its only been a couple weeks that shes been gone and she doesnt have the money to vist her right now and she also has a little sister Rosie shes five she misses her just as much it not more ... but maybe she'll get to see them on thanksgiving. As Brittany reaches that apartment building after walking home from her Job interview she went up the stairs to the 2nd floor to the apartment 2B. she walked in and saw santana sitting on the couch next to her boyfriend Matt

"Hey!" Santana says as spotting me walking threw the door

"Hey" Matt said then moving his head back to the tv so he doesnt miss part of the movie

"Hey how was work?" Brittany asked susprise at how much she acutally missed santana

"Slow... any luck on the job Hunt?"

"Yes!" Brittany said exitedly she almost forgot "I got a Job as waitress at Zito's diner i start monday!"

"Wow thats great!" Santana said with a geuine smile on her face " maybe now you can get a real bed instead of a airmatress" Santana Giggled

Brittany loves Santana's laugh .. Brittany didnt know why but she liked everything about Santana she barely knew her but she was drawn to her she couldnt not like her even if she wanted too ...

Than Brittany realized she was staring to long at Santana so she quickly turn around to hide her blush. but than heard footsteps walking into the kitchen so she turned around surely engouh it was Santana

"So... while you were gone i got us some food" Santana said as hopping up to sit on the counter

Brittany took a minute to look at all the food in the fridge and pantries, it was stocked with food

"Wow this amazing Santana this stuff looks great i was going to go shopping tomorrow for some things"

"well now you dont have too" Santana smirked

"ill pay for the groceries" the blonde said

"Dont worry about it i dont mind"

"do you know how to cook?" Brittany asked

"Um yeah i mean my Abuela tought me how to cook some... what about you?"

"Nope!... once i almost burnt the house dont trying to make toast"

"should i be worried to leave you home alone?" Santana giggled

"No dont worry im sure it will be fine" Brittany giggled with Santana

"Maybe it could teach you how to make something sometime?" Santana Breathed

"Yeah Id like that" Brittany said quitely but not sure why she said it quitely and reached out her pinky and watched as Santana watched looked at her curiously then smiled at linked their pinky's

* * *

Saturday morning Brittany hurd a loud thud causing her to jump up after the black clouding her i sight is clear she slowly made her way to the kitchen to see Santana making Pancakes and Bacon

"Good morning" Brittany Said in her sleepy voice

Santana turned quickly with a smile from ear to ear and said " Good Morning Britt"

"Britt?" The blonde asked in a joking way walking towards to Santana until they were side by side and Santana laughed and playfully nudge Brittany in the side and Brittany gave a nudge back.

"I hope you like pancakes" Santana said

"Are you kidding? they are my favorite" Brittany exclaimed "You'd you know?"

"Just a lucky guess" Santana smirked

"And what did i do deserve breakfeast?"

"its too celebrate you getting a job at Zito's"

"Aww thanks Santana" Brittany smiled think at how sweet Santana was and she couldnt have asked for a better roomate.

"So i said we were going to celebrate... so let me take you out tonight for a girls night"

Brittany didnt think twice before saying "Yes!" she's always wanted to go to a new york club or any club really she like the idea of dancing all night to loud music "but im only 19"

"Dont worry about Matt works at the club he'll get us in"

Brittany was a little disapointed that Matt would be around she thought i was going to be just the two them as Santana said a 'girls night' but aleast she'd be with Santana and that made her smile.

"Okay here go" Santana said laying the pancake in front of Brittany and sliding the butter and syrup and then took a seat for her self putting the bacon in the middle of the table

"Wow this looks great Santana" Brittany said Smiling down at the pancakes

* * *

Brittany is going to meet someone about being a their dance partner in the compeition. Rachel set it up she said hes name is Derek and he went to school with her and kurt and was in need of a dance partner but she said he was a little older than us about 24 i think she said and Brittany hasnt really danced since getting to new york and any excuse to get to dance she was down to aleast give in a try. So it wasnt that far way and she didnt mind walking so she did and when she arrived at the dance studio, walked threw the front door and remebered Derek said when they talked on the phone it was on the 3rd floor 1st room on the right. When she got to the room opened the door to see a a Blonde man... God he was hot!

"Hey" Brittany said

"Hey you must be Brittany" the blonde said

"yes and you must be Derek"

"yes that would be me" he smiled "so tell me what made you want to do this competition?"

"well Dancing is the way i express my self and ive always wanted to share it with the world and i think that the competition will let me do that"

"Well, Brittany thats all i need to know, Lets check out what you have do you have anything perpared?"

"Um yes" Brittany Said while reaching for her ipod and went over the the Jack in the corner and plugged in her ipod and went to Britney Spears and turn to 'Toxic' and took A black hat out of her bag and placed it firmly on her head then Pressed play.

**** Music****

'Baby Can't you see? I'm callin'

'A guy like you should wear a warning it's dangerous, Im fallin'

'Theres no escape i cant wait I need a hit'

'Baby give me it your dangerous Im lovin it'

'Too high cant come down losing my head spinning round and round'

'Do you feel me now?'

'with the taste of your lips im on a ride'

'you're toxic im slipping under with a taste of poison paradise'

'im addicted to you'

'dont you know that your toxic?'

Brittany was in the zone and Derek hanging on to every move and he looked impressed so Brittany decied to step it up a pushed her self even futher. With the song coming to an end brittany did 2 flipps landing perfectly on her feet but losing her hat along the way.

"Wow Brittany that was amazing one of the best dances ive seen in a long time... And id love you to be my partner" He said with a warm smile

"thank you Derek Id love to be you partner!" Brittany panted

"Here take some water"

"Thanks"

"Now we just have to work a shedule that will work for both of us"

Brittany nodded and felt a over whelming feeling of joy

* * *

Brittany got home around 7:30 she wanted to have a enough time to get ready for tonight She looked for Santana because she knew that she was home because she saw her keys by the door.

"Santana?" Brittany called

"Yeah Britt Im in the Bathroom getting ready"

"okay then i better get ready too"

They are finally on their way to the club, Brittany was wearing a tight blue dress with black heals and Santana was wear a black dress in heals. they decide to take a cab just in case that had to much drink. Brittany has never really been in the city durning the night and it true what the say this is the city that never sleeps or something like that. they could hear the music before even getting on to the same block as the club. and as we pulled us to the club we slid out of the cab and Brittany payed for the ride after a little argument with Santana but she's Bring Brittany to her First club the least she could do was pay for the cab.

"Alright you ready?" Santana asked

"Yeah Im ready" Brittany smiled

then Santana took out her phone and texted Matt that they were here and a few seconds we saw him coming out of the club door waving to come over to him. Santana looked at me making sure Brittany still wants to go and Brittany smiled and nodded my head a linked arms with Santana

When the got in the club Brittany could feel her body vibarting fromthe loud music and she loved it, Her arm still linked with Santana walked over to the Bar and whispered something in to Matts hear and he nodd and them Santana turned around and pointed to the lounge area

"you wanna go sit while we wait for out drinks?" Santana asked talking louder so i could hear

"Yeah but what did you get me to drink?" Brittany's curious eyes looking into Santana's

"its a susprise!" Santana laughed

"I love susprises!" Brittany Said threw her big smile

"Come lets go sit" Santana said pulling brittany to the open spot on couch they sat side but side next to each other Brittany was kinda of pushed in to Santana but Brittany didnt mind and it didnt look seem like Santana minded that much either.

Matt was walking to us with our 2 drinks "Here you go ladies vodka tonic for you" He said Handing the drink to Santana "then a margarita for you" he said with a smile "Enjoy" then left but not before giving Santana a kiss and Brittany didnt know why but it made her skin crawl to even thinking about them kissing let alone see them kiss

"So juding on our first night meeting... i took a guess that the strong stuff wasnt for you so i want to get you something that i thought you'd like" Santana said gesturing to the cup in Brittanys hand and smiled

Brittany smiled back then brought the straw to her lips and took a big sip and Santana watched as Brittanys nose scrunched up and eyes shut hard

"What you didnt like it?" Santana asked cursiouly

"N-no its not that is just that i got a really bad brain freeze" Brittany explained

Santana came up to Brittany's head and put a light kiss on her for hea

"All Better" Santana said with a goofy smile

"All Better" Brittany repeated and all Brittany could think about was how she wanted Santana to kiss her again because it really did make Brittany feel all better

After Both had a few to many drinks they made they're way to the dance floor at first there was space between them but as the song became more intense and more people were on the dance floor, the closer they got a they were grinding hips to hips Santana arms around Brittanys neck a Brittanys hand lying around Santana's waist thing started to get more and more intense they're faces getting closed they hips grinding harder and harder each time it, but soon was interupted by a girl spilling her drink cold on Brittany and Before she could think twice about what just happened Santana was in her face Defeneding Brittany

"Your lucky i dont kick your damn teeth now get the fuck out of here and dont let me see you anywhere near my girl again our you best be sure i will kick them mother fucking teeth in bitch now go!" Santans Screamed in the girl face

though Brittany doesnt like violence and never has and she knows Santana is drunk but Brittany thought i was nice to have someone to stick up for you

"Come on let's go get you cleaned up" Santana said taking Brittanys hand leading her to the Bathroom.

Santana told Brittany to go stand by the sink while she gets the paper towels and turn hot water and put the paper towel under the running water on for a second and walked over to Brttany a slowly went of the spilled drink

"Thanks Santana"

"For what?"

"Sticking up for me... Not alot have people stuck up for me"

"You dont have to thank Britt. Id stick up for you anyday" Santana said with a sweet smile

they were looking in to eachothers eyes slowly moving towards eachother like they're being pulled together and when the stomach's touch Brittany gave a light gasp. they're ends kept slowly moving in closer Santana rest her head on Brittany's forehead than looks from Brittanys eyes to her lips the licks her own...


	3. Chapter 3

...Brittany is looking in to Santana's eyes then closes her own and slowly moves to capture Santana lips they're graze

then the bathroon door swings open with a girl and her which one looks like she's about to up chuck and surely enough a seconds later she made her way to the staw and so see her dinner again and her friend was holding her hair

"come on lets get out of here" Santana said grabing Brittanys hand pulling her to the door's direction

Brittany was a little frustrated that the didnt get to finish they're moment in the bathroom

They were making they're way out of the club but stoping at the bar to tell Matt that we were leaving

When they finally made it outside it took a minute for their hearing to adjust

Brittany stumbled over the curb a haled a cab then looked back to she Santana smiling at her and ti was nice to know she wasnt the only one who enjoyed her self tonight

"You coming?" Brittany giggles

"Y-yeah" Santana stuttered Brittany held the cab door open for Santana

Santana slid across the car and Brittany followed sitting in the middle

Brittany didnt know why she sat this close to Santana she just wanted to be close to her

"Is it true? what you said in the bathroom?" Santana asked

"What?" the blonde said

"is it true... not alot have people have stuck up for you?"

"yeah its true"

"why?"

"why what?"

"why didnt anyone ever stick up for you?' Santana tensed asking the question

"I dont know, people thought i was stupid so i guess no one thought i was worth standing up for"

" your not stupid britt"

"thanks Santana"

"Where you like... Un popular?"

"No, I was Captian of the cheerleading team, i dated the quaterback, senior president.. I was the girl everyone wanted to be... But like i said people thought i was stupid and didnt hold their tongues when they wanted me to know" Brittany said

Truth was Brittany was the girl everyone wanted to be but that never stopped anyone from bullying her

"I'm sorry Britt" Santana said then moving her hand to hold Brittany's

"Its okay... Aleast you stuck up for me" Brittany said squeezing Santana's hand then giving her a smile

"Yeah" Santana smiled " And Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"I always will"

* * *

The next moring brittany awoke to a pounding in her head and she looked up to see she was sleeping on the couch and wear a big sweatshirt that isnt hers and other that the sweatshirt all she had on was her bra and underwear

Slowly getting up she looks around to see Santana sitting in the kitchen eatting a bowl of

ceral

"Hey" Santana says softly know that Brittany probably has a headache

"hey"

''how did you sleep?"

" Fine i guess but how did i get to the couch?"

"thats wear you fell asleep.. when we got home and i manged to get you out of you dress and put you in my sweatshirt" Santana explained

"Here take this" Santana said giving her a cup of water and 2 advil

"thank you" Brittany said nodding her head at Santana god she looked beautiful in the morning... and the afternoon and the evening and night

"So what do you have planned for today?" Santana Asked

"Nothing, What about you?"

"Well... now that i know you free i was hoping we could do something"

"Really?... What did you want to do?"

"Well i know you havent really gotten to see New York so i thought we could do some sight seeing" Santana said looking for a reaction from Brittany and she saw her with a big smile

"That sounds great Santana" Brittany couldnt believe she was going to spend the whole with Santana

* * *

They left the apartment around 11:30 and went to the apartment's garage that Brittany didnt even know what there and she didnt know Santana had a car and soon Santana walks up to an old white volkswagon bug and Brittany smiled she aways like cars like these but her smile didnt go unoticed

"Are you laughing at my car"Santana said playfully

"No,No i acutally love cars like there" Brittany said with her smile growing

"Yeah dont suck up it wont get you anywhere" Santana gave Brittany a wink and

Brittany's breathe got stuck from Santana's wink and Santana smiled a Brittanys reaction

Brittany blushed a turned around

Santana unlocked her car and the both got in and put their seat belts on

"This is Beautiful" Brittany said walking threw the green grass with Santana by her side

"Yeah i thought you'd like it" Santana responded

Santana had taking Brittany to a high empty building and when getting to the top you could see the whole city

"So are you going to sing for me" Brittany said

"what?"

"you said you'd sing for me"

"Oh right... but theirs no music"

"well thats what we have phones for!"

"Come on Britt your not going to make me do this are you?"

"Yep!"

"Britt"

"Please Santna for me!" Brittany pouted puckering her lower lip

"That wont work on be Britt... Im immue to the pout" Santana said trying to hold a straight face

"Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top"

Santana had to look away so Brittany wouldnt see her smiling

"Ahhh fine britt... Let me see you ipod"

Santana looked threw Brittanys songs and stopped at Amy Winehouse's 'Back to Black' then Started the song looking up at a smiling Brittany

'He left no time to regret'

'Kept his lips wet'

'With is same old safe bet'

'Me and my head high and my tears dry'

'Get on without my guy'

'And I tread a troubled track'

'My odds are stacked'

Brittany was memorized by Santana's voice

'i go back to black'

'we only said good-bye with words'

'I die a hundred times, you go back to her'

'and i go back to...black...black'

'I go back to, i go back to'

'we only said good-bye with words'

'i died a hundred times'

'you go back to her and i go back to black'

As the song came to a end, Brittany probably gave Santana the biggest smile she's ever given

"Santana" Brittany Barley able to get out her name she was breatheless

Santana smiled at the effect her singing had on Brittany

"Well if you like that you should come vist me at work" Santana Said

" Santana you were amazing, No i just might have to come vist you everyday at work"

"Im okay with that" Santana smirked then winked at Brittany

was Santana trying to kill Brittany

Santana took a seat on the bench that was on the roof and Brittany followed

"Your gonna be Famous one day Santana" Brittany said looking into Santana's deep Brown eyes

"Yeah im not going to hold my breathe" Santana Joked with a dry chuckle

"Im serious Santana, I believe in you... and im not going to stop until you believe in you"

Santana moved closer to Brittany

"thanks" Santana breathed

Brittany moved her head closer to Santana's and gently leaned in and put rested her forehead on Santana's

Santana's Breathing increased and she moved in to capture Brittanys lips.

Santana's lips where soft and perfect

Brittany felt Santana's tongue swip her bottom lip asking for more, so Brittany parted her mouth a felt the warmth of Santana's tounge fill mouth

Santana moved her hands to Brittany's neck and Brittany moved her hands down to Santana's hips

then the pull back for a breathe

"I've wanted to do that since the second i saw you" Santana said

Brittany giggled putting a little kiss on Santana lips

"Your a great kisser" Brittany said

"Thanks your not you not too bad your self" Santana blush

The both laughed and before anything could go any further the were interupeted by the ringing of Brittany's phone

Brittany sighed and a pulled out her phone to see who was interupting, it was Rachel

"what do you need Rachel?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to get lunch sometime this week?"

"that sounds good but is it okay if i call you back?"

"Oh yeah sure did i catch you a bad time?"

"Yeah im just a little Busy"

"okay then i later you go Bye Brittany"

"Bye"

Santana smiled and intertwind their hands go up to pull Brittany to the edge of the Building and looked at the city then looked at Brittany and leaned in to giving her a kiss on the cheek the lingerd longer than most

Brittany could feel her face start to heat up with the feeling of Santana's lips on her cheek

* * *

They got home around 7:30 and both were tired so they walked over to the couch and Sat an awkward distance from each other, the both werent sure were to go from there,

Brittany decied to speak up "So... are we going to talk about what happen on the roof?"

"No" Santana said without looking a Brittany

"What do you mean No?"

"I mean no" Santana said "Look lets just... enjoy this for tonight"

Brittany looks a Santana taking in every about the girl

"Okay" Brittany say's with a smile

Santana feels Brittany looking at her and she cant help but blush then she looks at Brittany and seeing her so happy make Santana cant help but smile she doesnt know how just by looking at this girl she can feel so happy, she doesnt every want this feeling to go away

"Want to watch some tv?" The blonde asked

"Yeah" Santana replyed and reached for the remote and as pulled back into the couch she soon felt Brittany getting closer and Santana stomach twist as Brittany lays her head down on Santana's shoulder and both girls smile

After watching T.V for about 2 hrs both girls not moving much during the time both girls agree they should probably go to bed considering Brittany's got a Job interview tomorrow

"Thanks Santana"

Santana looked at her curiously

"For today" Brittany clarifys

Santana smiles "No promblem it was really fun"

both girls start heading to their rooms then Santana grabs Brittanys for arm and Brittany shutters at the girls touch

"Good Night Brittany" Santana said with a cute smile

"Good Night Santana" Brittany smiled back

then the both went to the separte rooms

* * *

The next morning Brittany awoke around 8:15 and started getting ready for her first day a Zito's diner and she would be lying if she said she wasnt nervous but last night was keeping her distracted though Brittany

Brittany went to get her work clothes on which is a white button up shirt with long sleeves that Brittany rolled to her elbow's and over her shirt was a black vest and black jeans with black shoes

Brittany also had to bring a pair of workout clothes because she has practice with derek after work, they have to get ready for the first they have to dance

Brittany didnt see Santana this morning she guessed she went to work and was kinda sad about she liked seeing her in the morning. Around 9:30 Brittany left to get to the diner on time

* * *

Brittany's nevrous are going crazy when she walks in the diner

After getting her named tag her training begin's Her trainer's name is Tina she's really nice and patient with Brittany

After and Brittanys shift was over she went to grab her things

"So how was you first day?" Tina asked coming from behind Brittany

Brittany turned around

"I think i getting the hang of it"

"yeah your a fast learner... you'll be a pro by no time" Tina smiled

Brittany smiled back and then thanked her for her helped today and made her way to the dance studio that was only a couple of blocks from the Diner

When Brittany got to the studio Derek was already warming up

"Hey" Brittany greeted with a warm smile

As Derek saw Brittany he returned the smile and went in for a small hug

"Hey, You ready for our first practice?" Derek Ask sounding excited

"Yes!" Brittany says just as excited "Whats our first dance?"

"the Cha-Cha-Cha" he replies waiting to see Brittany Reaction and smiles when he see Brittany smile

"Lets get Started"

* * *

After finally get home after a really really long day Brittany is beat and just wants to sleep but gets alittle exicted knowing she may see Santana so she was just a little faster to the apartment when she finally reaches the door she unlocks in and trys to calm her self down before opening the door then Brittany steps into the apartment and her eyes drift to the couch to see Santana sitting watching T.V then turns to smile when she see Brittany

"Hey" Brittany says slowly walking to Santana on the couch

"Hey" Santana breathed "How was your first day of work?"

"I messed up a couple times but i think ill get the hang of it" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled and nodded and all Brittany could think was how cute she was

"So..." Brittany starts just like she did last night wanting to talk about yesterday

"So..."Santana repeats knowing where this is going

"Are we going to have that talk now? Brittany asked

Santana sighed and looked at Brittany's pleading eyes she knew how much Brittany want to talk about what had happen and whats going to happen but the truth was Santana didnt know what was going to happen

"Britt..." Santana started

Brittany just kept looking at her waiting for her to continue

"...I honsetly dont know what i want to do"

Brittanys face fell thats not what she wanted to her but she agree's with Santana because she doesnt know what she wants either

"Do you want to try and move on and pretend in didnt happen?" Brittany asked not really want to move on and forget but she doesnt want to push Santana

Santana was taken back by Brittanys word's and she wasnt sure if Brittany was saying this because thats what Brittany wanted or Brittany just thought thats what thats was she wanted either way she was nervous

Santana finally gets the courage to speak realizing she hasnt responded yet

"I... lets just... I dont know Britt" Truth was she has been thinking about since last night but still has no answer

Brittany nodded and the let out a deep sigh before saying "Yeah, me too"

after a few minutes of silent

"Why are you so late?" Santana asked Brittany looks at her think she must have missed her

"I had dance practice" Birttany replyed

"Ohh hows that going?"

"Great.. Im really exicted about it" Brittany smiled and waited for Santana to smile and back and she did.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany hasnt really seen Santana since they're talk on the couch last week Brittany's been really busy since its the first week with work and dance practice both are going really well and Brittany's excited for the performing and she loves having Derek as a partner his easy to work with

Brittany wakes up around noon and it saturday so she doesnt have work and doesnt have practice for a few hours so she takes her time getting up when she walks into the living she see's Santana lying there with a empty bottle of alcohol Brittany's never even heard of... its cold so Brittany grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and lays in on Santana and could tell that she's warmer and that makes Brittany smile then the blonde grabs the empty bottle and cup and walks to the kitchen clean the cup and throwing away the bottle being extra careful not to wake Santana up, she looks so peaceful when she sleeping and Brittany likes the idea of Santana being completely at peace

Around 1:30 Santana wakes up to the warmth of a blanket around her smiles know that Brittany probably put it around her and she slowly gets up and looks around and doesnt she the Beautiful blue eyed girl anywhere and slowly frowns and stands up to walk to the bathroom to get cleaned up

after about 30 minutes Santana heard the door open and she smiled know that its Brittany

Brittany looked to the couch and realized that Santana isnt therebut the smiled at the latina walked up to here with a big smile

"I got us some coffee" Brittany smiled

Santana smiled and took the cup Brittany handed her "Thank you"

"Did you sleep okay?" Brittany asked

"Umm... as good as someone can on the couch" Santana giggled and Brittany joined in

"So do you have and plans for thanksgiving"Brittany asked

Santana thought for a minute and thought about what she did last thanksgiving ... She had pizza, plus matt always went away for thanksgiving so she had no one to hangout with

"Nope no plans" Santana said looking down at her hand

"Your not going to see you family?"

"No we... we arent that close"

"So what are you gonna do?" Brittany asked seeming worried that she'll be alone

"I dont know hangout here"

Brittany thinks for a minute she would love Santana to meet her family

"why dont you come with me to Lima" the blonde asked

Santana is alittle takin back by the offer

"Thanks but why dont you just enjoy holiday"

Brittany frowns and starts to give Santana the puppy dog face

"Please" Brittany begged "I wont be able to enjoy my holiday if you here alone!"

Santana laughed and looked away knowing she'd cave seeing Brittany's face

"Please,please,please,please" Brittany kept reapting

Santana groan but could help but smiling at how cute Brittany was

"Okay, Okay" Santana agree's

Brittany Cheer's and jumps up slipping her arms around Santana neck pulling her in for a hug that both girls didnt want to end, the both liked being this close

"Your gonna have a great time!" Brittany giggled let go of the latina

Santana didnt say anything she loved how happy Brittany was but she didnt just love that Brittany was so happy, She loved that Brittany was happy Because of her.

* * *

Santna hears a knock off the door and she just finshed cleaning the dishes from the late lunch she had with Brittany but she had to leave for dance practice so Santana offered to clean up

"Oh hey Matt" Santana said as she opened the door, a little susprised that he's here

"Hey Babe" Matt said stepping inside the apartment past Santana

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we havent really seen each other the past week so i just thought we could go see a movie or something"

Santana felt bad because she has been staying away from Matt since her kiss with Brittany

"I dont know, I dont really feel good" she lied she's felt better since her lunch with Brittany

"Oh then maybe we can just stay here and hang out"

She just wanted to be alone

"Maybe another time Matt" Santana Said clearly annoyed

Matt sighed "What going on with you? you havent talked talked to like at all this week and you didnt come to the club friday like you always"

Santana didnt even No what to say but she know's it wouldnt be fair to Matt to keep stringing him along when she doesnt feel anything towards him not like she feels towards Brittany

"Look Matt, Im sorry ive been ignoring you" Santana pause's trying to convice her self to change the end of the end of her Sentence but she can't "I-I want to Break-up" she stammers

Matt looked up at her and she could tell he was hurt but i wouldnt be fair to lie to him

"Fine, if thats what you want" He said coldly then walked out the door

When the door closed Santana couldnt help but feel like a weight has just been lifted of her shoulders that she didnt know was there

* * *

After a long day of dance pratice and Brittany was happy to be home she walked in and noticed how clean the house was when she walked in and looked around hoping Santana would still be up but there was no sign of her so Brittany decide to get a shower there head to bed. Brittany gets out of the shower wraps the towel around her chest and figure's she just get changed in her room and Brittany is walking to her room when Santana turns the corner and the Bump into each other both bodies slamming

"Oh my god im so sorry" Brittany Breathed still shocked at how much breathe she lost being this close to Santana

"No, Im sorry" Santana says stepping away from Brittany and her eye's cant help but gaze down Brittany perfect body, Brittany giggles at Santana checking her out

Santana noticed she got caught, her face turned a dark red and Santana's eyes returned to Brittany's eye's

"you should get changed" Santana said alittle flusterd

"right" the blonde says moving past Santana and into her room

As soon as Brittany closed the door she lett out a big breathe that she didnt know she was holding in

* * *

Brittany jolts awake from her frighting dream panting trying to catch her breathe she thought she was done with these dream's but there back, Brittany would always go lay in bed with her mom when she got these dream's because she wouldnt be able to go to sleep again without knowing someone was with her

Brittany gets up and walks to the kitchen and gets a water a leans against the counter, she thinks about going to call her mom but she doesnt want to wake her, then Brittany got the idea to see if Santana is awake even though its late, she walk to Santana room and knock to lightly that she can barley hear it herself so she doubts Santana can, and she thinks about just leaving but then she gets that feeling of needing to be with someone so she knocks again this time louder, she doesnt here anything so she opens the door and sticks her head

"Santana" Brittany whisper's

Its silent

"Santana" she repeats

"Brittany" Santana says barley being able to get it out

"Can i sleep with you?"

that wakes Santana up alittle more "Are you okay?"

"Well... I-I had a bad dream" Brittany says cautiously not wanting Santana to make fun of her

Santana nods but then she realize's its dark

"Sure"

"Sure?" Brittany asks?

"Yeah come on" Santana says while flicking over the blanket and scooting over

Brittany slowly makes her way to the bed not wanting to bump into anything, she slowly lies on the bed sinking in and she can feel how close Santana is without touching her.

Santana didnt think it would effect her as much as it would having Brittany laying beside her but Santana can feel her heart start to race.

"Do you always have bad dreams?" Santaba ask not wanting things to get to awkward

"Not always,..." Brittany pauses "They started and the beginning of last year" She tries not to say to much not wanting to bother Santana with her problems

Santana thinks for a minute and realizes she wants to know what's bothering Brittany and she wants to help her anyway she can

"What happen last year?" Santana whispered

"My dad..." Brittany felt the tears come to her eyes "... he pasted away" with that she felt a tear fall from her cheek

Santana's heart sank, Santana heard Brittany sniffle so she scooted Brittany

"Come here" Santana said

Brittany did she went into Santana's open arms and layed her head into Santana's chest then cried and cried some more it felt like minute's before Brittany could stop crying and talk

"Sorry" Brittany says her voice strained

"Dont be sorry... Im sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"Your lost... if you ever want to talk about im here for you" that was the truth she really was there for Brittany she wanted her to tell her about her Father and her life before New york Santana wanted to know it all

Brittanys heart swelled knowing that someone cared enough to ask about her promblems

"He died at the beginning of my senior year...he died in a car crash" Brittany felt the tears coming back and it took everything she had not the start crying again

Santana didnt really know what to say so she just squeezed Brittany closer

"Tell me about him" Santana finally said

Brittany smiled alittle thinking about all the amazing memories she has of her dad

"He was amazing..." Brittany stated "Me and him where really close"

"Every wensday night since i was 5 we use to get cookies and cream ice cream and sit on the the swings in the backyard and at first it was something we both just really liked to do cause it was fun but as time moved along we realized how much we really need that time" Brittany lifted her head from Santana's chest revealing her smile

Santana couldnt help but smile

"He sounds amazing"

"Yeah he was he would have liked you" Brittany smile grew bigger

Santana started to blush it meant alot knowing that Brittany thought someone Brittany loves so much would like her.

Santana still looking at Brittany even though it was hard to see her she still looked perfect Santana Brought her thumb up to Brittany cheeks to wipe away the tear stains, Brittany blushed at the girls touch

Santana couldnt help the feeling of wanting to kiss her, she slowly started to move her face to when their lips were less that a inch away they both took a deep breathe then felt the lips touch

Brittany couldnt believe Santana was kissing her again

Santana felt Brittanys warm tongue cross her bottom lip and she parted her lips to let Brittany tongue slide in her mouth

Brittany moved her hands to Santana's neck then felt Santana hand on her hip and the other slide on her neck Brittany deepened the kiss before the both had to Break apart to catch their breathe

"Wow" was all Brittany could get out

"Wow" Santana repeated

"That was..."

"Yeah" Santana said before the blonde could finish

Santana never felt something like that before in was by far the best kiss she had ever had and wished it never ended, then leaned in again to kiss Brittany then the lips crashed again resuming where they left of before

Brittany pulled off Santana after a few minutes and started to kiss her jaw line, she loved the taste off the latina's skin and she slowly made her way to her neck kissing her pulse point then started sucking before slowly moving back to Santana's lips

Brittany felt Santana's hand at the hem of her shirt then felt the hand move up her shirt to her abs then Brought her one of her own hand to the hem of what she realized was Santana's underwear and Brittany felt her heart speed up at the fact that she'd been lying next to Santana in her underwear

Santana rubbed her hand up and down Brittany's amazing abs and smiled into the kiss when she felt heart beat she was glad knowing she wasnt the only one who had this feeling

Santana broke the kiss even though she liked where this was going she didnt want anything to feel rushed she wanted to make sure this is what Britt wants and doesnt want to put pressure on her

"We should get some sleep" Santana managed to get out between the kisses

Brittany knew what Santana was doing but she just kept kissing the girl because she didnt want it end... this feeling like your on top of the world

"Britt" Santana Breathed

"Fine" Brittany pouted

Santana giggled and placed a soft kiss on Brittanys lips and pulled her closer

Brittany placed her head on Santana's shoulder and nuzzled into Santana's neck

Santana felt the Blue eyed girl smile into her neck and this right here was the happiest Santana has been since she met the beautiful blonde in her kitchen she's the only thing thats ever been able to make her feel this happy

* * *

Brittany woke up first smiling at the fact the she was wrapped in Santana arms and that it wasnt a dream it was real, it was amazing

"Hmm" Santana hummed

"Good Morning" the blonde said

"Morning" Santana croaked

Brittany lifted her head to see Santana smiled eyes still closed and Before Brittany lost all her courage she leaned in a put a soft kiss on the latina's lips

Santana stomach flipped at the girls kiss

Brittany pulled away and looked into Santana deep brown eyes

"You want go get Breakfeast?" Brittany asked

"I'd love to go get Breakfeast" Santana giggled "But i also want to do this" she pressed her lips back to Brittany's

Brittany laughed "Dont worry you will get another chance to do that"

"yeah?"

"yeah"

"Alright then lets go!" Santana says jumping out of bed


	5. Chapter 5

Santana decide to drive to the waffle house even though it just a couple blocks away

"There's something i have to tell you" Santana says after turing the radio down

"Yeah?" Brittany asked a little nervous

"Yesterday while you were at dance practice... I broke up with Matt" Santana said not taking her eyes off the road

"You what?" Brittany asked a little confused

"I broke up with him"

"Are you okay?"

"Never better... i dont think it was going to work out " and for the first time Santana looked at Brittany

Brittany tried to hide her smile but she knew that Santana had seen her grin

* * *

After parking the car Brittany pretty muched skipped into the waffle house

Santana laughed at how exicted Brittany was she thought it was so cute

Brittany held the door open for Santana

"What a gentleman" Santana laughed

Brittany joined in with Santana

"2" Santana told the hostess

they led the to a 2 person both and the both sat down and Started looking at the menu

then waiter came by

"Can i get you something to drink?"

"Water" Brittany replys

"Orange juice" Santana says

"Okay ill be right back with you drinks"

they both nodded and after he was gone, they both

"So i feel like i know almost nothing about you" Brittany says with her smile growing

Santana laughed because she knew it was true she knew something big about Brittany but Brittany knew nothing about her

"What do you want know?"

"Hmmm" Brittany makes a face like she's thinking really hard "Whats you favorite color?" Brittany giggled

Santana laughed "I give you the option to ask me any question and you want to know whats my favorite color?' Santana smile grows at how cute Brittany is

"Well i wanted to start with the little stuff" Brittany paused " well?"

"green"

"Hmmm interesting" Brittany giggled

"My turn"

Brittany nodded for Santana to continue

"Well now i just have to know, whats you favorite color?"

Brittany laughed

"Blue for sure" Brittany said in her most serious voice

"Favorite time of day?" Brittany asked

"Midnight... You?

"Sunset"

They get interupeted by the waiter that Brings they're drinks and takes there orders Santana orders eggs and Brittany ordered waffles

"Why arent you and your family close?" Brittanys asked unsteady like she isnt sure if it okay to ask

Santana thinks about lying but that wouldnt be fair because of how much Brittany has shared with her

"Difference of opinon i guess" Santana sighed than continued "They didnt agree with my dream to be a singer, they told me i wasnt good enough, they wanted me to be a lawyer or some shit" Santana swallowed hard "So i started to act out... I started to do drugs and drink alot because i felt like i had nothing to look forward too" Santana looked up at Brittany and when she looked in Brittany's she didnt see pitty, she looked like she cared and that made Santana's heart flutter

"Then one day my parents caught me smoking and Kicked me out said that i wasnt worth they're time... then I realized that they werent worth my time so i quit drugs and came to new york" Santana looked down at her hands

"they dont dersve you" Birttany says in almost a whisper

Santana looks up and she believes Brittany's words

"Thanks " Santana says

Brittany smiles at Santana with such a warm smile she couldnt help but return the favor

The waitor Brings out their food and they dig in and the rest of the breakfeast in quiet

when they are finshed the waitor brings out the check and Brittany grabs Santana wrist when she goes to grab the check

"I got this" Brittany says

Santana smiles "Brittany you sleep on air matress and until you get a really bed will i let you pay for Breakfeast"

Brittany laughed and figured she wouldnt win this

"Fine" Brittany sighed "Speaking of which i was wondering if you could take me to get a matress?"

"Sure no problem you want to go after this?"

Brittany nodded

* * *

"What about this one?" Santana asked

Brittany jumped onto the bed and landed next to Santana

"This one is hard" Brittany breathed

Santana laughed "Britt we have tried like 26 different beds"

"I want one that feels like your bed!" Brittany sighed

"You like my bed?"

"Yeah" Brittany blushed hard

Brittany had made Santana stomach flipped

"Well, it takes time to break in a bed"

"Okay then i guess this one is as good as it gonna get" Brittany got up to get an employee

After and few minutes they got the paper work all figured out and said that they'd deliver the bed in about 5 days

* * *

When the girls get home Santana has to get ready to leave for work

"Thanks for taking me to get a matress" Brittany says as she sits on the couch and turns the T.V on

"No, Problem" Santana winked

Brittany stomach flipped as Santana walked towards the door

"Alright im heading out"

"Wait,Santana let me come with you!"

"what?"

"Let me come with and watch you perform!"

Brittany was so exicted Santana couldnt say no even if she wanted too

"Alright lets go!"

Brittany cheered and turned the t.v off and ran towards Santana

"We are gonna walk if thats okay?" Santana says as the leave the Apartment building

"Yeah, of course" Brittany said knowing that its not far

"Oooh, Guess what?" Brittany says

"What?"

Santana loved how happy Brittany was

"I got the train tickets for us to go to lima!"

"Brittany you should have told me i would have bought my own ticket!"

"That why didnt tell you i wanted to pay for it"

"Thank you Brittany"

"Your Welcome"

* * *

When they got to the Coffee house Brittany order and Coffee and Santana went get set up

Brittany was really exicted to hear Santana sing ever since the day on the roof Brittany couldnt get her voice out of her head

Santana finally got all set up

"Alright this first cover is a Demi Lovato song 'Shouldnt come back' "

then song picked up

'See you calling again'

'I don't wanna pick up, no, oh  
I've been laying in bed'

'Probably thinking too much, oh, oh'

'Sorry I'm not sorry for the times  
I don't reply, you know the reason why'

by the sound of sound of Santana voice Brittany knew that she could relate to the song and by their talk during breakfeast Brittany knew exactly how Santana could relate to the song

'Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
Tired of being so sad,  
Tired of getting so mad, baby  
Stop right now,  
You'll only let me down, oh, oh'

'Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me'

'Trying not to forget,  
Should be easier than this oh, oh  
And all the birthdays you've missed  
I was only a kid oh, oh'

Brittany loved the raspy sound in Santana's voice she loved the emotion that she had

'Sorry I'm not sorry for the times  
I don't reply, you know the reason why'

'Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
Tired of being so sad,  
Tired of getting so mad, baby  
Stop right now,'

'You'll only let me down, oh, oh'

'Maybe you shouldn't come back  
Maybe you shouldn't come back to me  
To me'

The song stopped and claps filled the Cafe.

Santana looked for Brittany, and she saw the Beautiful blue eyed with giant smile and thats when Santana realized how much she cared that Brittany actually liked her performance

Brittany wanted to run up to Santana and give her a giant hug but she didnt want to interupt her

Santana sung a few more songs and Brittany listened to every word of every song

"That was Amazing!" Brittany ran up to Santana and gave her a big hug

The warmth of Brittanys body against her own gave Santana butterflies

"T-Thanks" Santana smiled

"Come let's go home" Brittany says while she links the her and Santana's arms

* * *

"Brittany?" Santana says as walking into the apartment

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said you like my bed?"

"yeah?"

"Well until your bed gets deliverd why dont you sleep with me"

Brittany tries to hid her smile she loves the idea of waking up with Santana

When Brittany doesnt answer Santana starts to get nervous

"I-I mean you dont have too-" Santana stammers

"No" Brittany cuts off Santana "I would love too"

Santana heart flutters and all of her nerves are put to rest... Until she realize's she going to sleep next to Brittany and all those nerves came back, she didnt know why this girl made her so nervous.

"Lets go" Santana said grabing Brittany fore arm and pulling her to her, her room

"Wait, let me get some clothes" Brittany says when she gets into Santana's room

Brittany left the room and went in her room and Grabs a lose fitting white tank top and light blue short shorts

Soon Brittany is back in Santana's room and notice Santana is already in bed.

Brittany walks over to the bed and pulls the cover back and slids into bed next to Santana

"Santana?"

"yeah?"

"Do like me?" Brittany heart was racing like never before she wasnt if she wanted the answer

Santana heart's starts to race at the blondes question

"Y-yeah" Santana says with nerves in here voice

"Like as more than a friend?"

"I-I think so" Santana finally saying it out loud the more she realized how much it was true and deep down she had known that since the moment she first saw here

"I like you too"

"Really?"

"Dont act so suprised"

Santana laughed nervously

Brittany rolled on too her side and put her hand on to santana neck and soon enough Brittany crashed their lips together it was soft Santana "Hmmm" into the kiss

Their lips finally separted

"Brittany go on a date with me" Santana said which sounded more like a demand than a question

"Yes" Brittany smiled and pullled Santana into another Kiss

"Santana? will you hold me?"

"yeah"

"Brittany rolled on to her other side then felt Santana arm wrap around her stomach and Brittany felt Santana front squeeze into her Back and Brittany heart started to race and she felt Santana's hand go under her shirt resting on her abs and Brittany placed her hand over Santana and laced their fingers

With in minutes they were both fast asleep


	6. Chapter 6

Santana woke up to the sound of Brittany's alarm and sheand even though she didnt want to move because they were in the same postion that the fell asleep in, Brittany had to go to work

Santana moved Brittanys hair from her neck and gave in a light kiss

"Brittany" Santana whispered bring her lips to Brittany ears

"Hmmm" Brittany hummed

"Your alarm went off" Santana said not removing her lips

Brittany finally woke up a little and realized how close Santana was and Butterfiles filled her stomach

In one swift motion Brittany turned around and was straddling Santana hips

The move took Santana off guard and she lost her Breathe but she wasnt sure if it was how fast Brittany moved or if it is from Brittany straddling her hips

Brittany lowered her self so her stomach was laying on Santana's

"I dont want to go to work" Brittany pouted bringing out her lower lip

"You have too" Santana giggled

Brittany moved her head to the crook of Santana neck and gave a muffled grunt

Sanatana's laughed at how cute Brittany was in the morning

"Fine!" Brittany said lifting her head up giving Santana a kiss on the neck than moving to her lips

Santana heart was racing she could swear it was going to explode and it felt like she was paralyzed

Brittany got off Santana hips and got off the bed

"What time do you get off?" Santana was all she could get before Brittany left her room

"2:30, But i also have dance practice so ill be home around 8:00" Brittany replyed her smile growing knowing that the girl will probably miss her

Santana was dissapointed that Brittany would be gone all day

Brittany started walking back over to the bed and neeled on the bed

"Are you gonna miss?" Brittany smirked at how flustered Santana was

Santana trying to regain some confidence

"Maybe alittle" Santana winked

Brittany smile grew "Yeah, I'll miss you a little too"

Santana moved and so she is no on her knee's leaning in to give Brittany a kiss

"You have to get to work" Santana said in between kisses

Brittany sighed and gave Santana one last kiss and left

* * *

"whats with you?" Tina asked while cleaning up a table

"what do you mean?" Brittany asked

"You havent stopped smiling since you got here"

Brittany knew it was true she hasnt be able to lose her smile since she left the apartment this morning

"And you've been here for 4 hours and i know your a happy person but no one is ever this happy to work at least not here" Tina joked

"I dont i guess im just having a good day" Brittany face started to heat up cause that was a understatment she was having better than a good day she was having amazing day, and what susprised Brittany is that she was so happy because of Santana within in 10 minutes Santana had made her day amazing.

* * *

After Brittany left for work Santana took a quick shower and thought it would be nice to make Brittany dinner because she's going to be out all day, so she looks threw the kitchen and Write's a list then heads to the store

Santana thought she could make Brittany steak with a mashed patato's and Corn. she remeber's Brittany saying that she liked steak

Santana got all the stuff and headed home

* * *

Its was 6:30 and Brittany and Derek were putting some finishing touches for their first dance infront of the Judge's Tomorrow

"You nervous?" Derek asked while taking a sip of water

"alittle bit" Brittany admitted

"Dont worry you'll be fine" Derek smiled walking over to sit next to Brittany on the floor with their back against the wall

"Thanks, I think ill be fine out there but i just get nervous before i actually dance" Brittany giggled

* * *

Brittany finally got home and she swung the door open to a delish smell

"Hey" Santana smiled laying out to plates

"Hey whats this?" Brittany say with her smile growing

"I thought since you were out all day i'd make you some dinner" Santana was pleased with her self as she watched Brittany smile grow

"Wow" Brittany breathed "This looks amazing" Brittany was so taken away by how sweet Santana was.

"Here come sit, it almost done" Santana said pointing to the one of the plates

Brittany sat down and watched Santana finsh the meal... She was so Beautiful

Santana felt Brittany's eyes on her and she felt her face get heated as she placed the food onto their plates

"How was dance?"

"Good what did you do today?"

"I cleaned up, and got a setlist for when next month"

Brittany nodded and took her first bite of the steak

"Oh my god! Santana this is the best steak ive ever had!" Brittany yelled

Santana laughed and she felt her face heat the the butterfiles in her stomach mulitplyed

"I'm glad you like it!" Santana laughed

After dinner both girls went to clean up

Brittany was washing the dishes and Santana was drying

"Santana?" Santana could hear the nerves in Brittanys voice

"Yeah Britt?"

"Well, tomorrow is the first dance infront of the Judges" Brittany's eyes werent moving from the sink " And i was wondering if maybe, I- you'd want to come?"

"Yes of course i want to come!" Santana immediately

A rush a relief washed over Brittany

"Really?" Brittany said finally looking to Santana

"Yes really!" Santana didnt know why she was susprised that she wanted to come

"Cool" Brittany mumbled looking back down to the sink

"So how does this competition work?"

"Well their are 11 Dance's over a period of 11 weeks and their are 3 Judge's that rate you from 1-10 and their are elimation's through out the 11 week period and between judge's votes and the people's votes if how you continue in the competition" Brittany explained

Santana nodded "What do you mean the people?"

"Its on live t.v"

"What?!"

Brittany laughed and Santana was in shock

"Yep" Brittany says while finishing the last dish

"Wow, are you nervous?"

"Not, as much as i thought i would be" Brittany said

"what's the prize if you win?"

"$10,000 and they'll be important people watching if they like you they might ask you to come work for them"

Santana was speechless

Brittany wanting to get the converstation off her "We leave wendsday at noon" Brittany said

"Okay, Cool"

* * *

"Want to watch a movie?" Brittany asked

"Sure, You pick" Santana said lowering her self onto the couch

Brittany ran to her room and grabbed her favorite movie then quickly went back into the living room and she put it in the DVR

"What did you pick?" Santana asked after Brittany took a seat next to her

"The Breakfeast Club" The blonde says

"never seen it"

Brittany's jaw dropped in shock

"What do you mean you've never seen it?" Brittany asks in confusion

"Ive never seen it" Santana laughed at how shocked Brittany was

"Its an amazing movie i dont understand how you havent seen it"

"Didnt it come out in the 80s?"

"Yes?"

"thats why"

Brittany laughed and Santana joined in

"In that case im happy to be with you when you watch it" Brittany smiled

Santana stayed straight faced, Brittany turned to face the tv then pressed play

Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Ohhh...

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

Both girls sung while dancing around the living room after the movie Santana download 'Dont you (forget about me)' on her phone

Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

Brittany jumped up on the couch taking Santana hands in her own sceaming the lyrics jumping up and down lighty on the couch

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh...

Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security

Santana leaps up in the couch now jumping with Brittany

Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?

I say:  
La la la...

Both girls belt the last line then fall onto the couch, they've been replaying the song for 20 times

"See it told you it was a good movie" Brittany panted

Santana laughed breathlessly "Your right"

Brittany giggled

"Lets go to bed" Santana said slowly getting up from the couch reaching out her hand for Brittany to take

Brittany groan before taking Santana's hand and then led the way to Santana's room

When the got in her room Brittany noticed how clean it was then she remebered that Santana said that she cleaned up today and Brittany smiled to her self knowing that she probably cleaned the room for her

Santana went to her dresser and grabbed a Black tank top and Light blue shorts

She looked back to Brittany who was sitting on the bed looking back at her and she smirked and looked back to her clothes and took her shirt and pants off and slowly put her night clothes on

Brittany's eyes still locked on her when she turned around

"You okay?" Santana smirked

Brittany's body frozen and she takes a gulp and nods

Santana walks over to the oppsite side of Brittany on the bed and crawled in under the covers and Brittany mimicks her movements

After a couples minutes of silence Brittany whispers "Santana?"

"Yeah?" Santana says in a whisper

"I really like you"

Santana smiled "Yeah, I really like you too... " Santana moved to her side and wrapped her arm around Brittanys waist and Brittany rolled onto her side pushing her back into Santana's front

* * *

Brittany wakes up but doesnt feel the warmth of Santana like she did yesterday morning and she frowns as she opens her eyes rubbing them with the back of her hand

A minute later Brittany decided to get up and look for Santana

"Santana?" Brittany yelled coming down the hallway

"In the kitchen" Santana yelled back

Brittany immediatly feels happy and walks a little fast to the kitchen

"Good Morning" Says Brittany as she enter the kitchen

"Good Morning" Santana say turning around to Brittany giving her a quick kiss on the lips

"I made waffles" Santana smiles wraping both arms around Brittany waste

"Yummy!" Brittany grinned like a kid who just got candy

"You have to have a good Breakfeast for your Competition" Santana smiled

"Thank" Brittany gave Santana a peck on the lips "You"

Santana let go off Brittany and put a couple waffles on her plate and a slice's of bacon and handed them to Brittany

* * *

Both girls ate then cleaned up then Brittany went to her room to get changed into some workout clothes then she had to go to the dance studio to get in some last mintue pratice Before their dance and Brittany left the ticket for Santana

"Alright Brittany this is it you ready?" Derek ask again for the 10th time to night

Brittany laughed "Yes Derek im ready"

they both made the way back stage and Brittany got a text from Santana saying that she was here and Brittany wanted Derek to meet Santana

"hey do we have time to go meet my... Friend" Brittany wasnt sure what Santana was

"Umm yeah but it has to be quick and Rachel and Kurt are here too" Derek said and Brittany knew that their was little to no time but she liked that Derek was willing to go anyway

"Santana!" Brittany called as she saw the latina

"Britt" Santana screamed as she turned to face the blonde

the girls hugged

"Santana this Derek" Brittany said pointing to Derek behind her "Derek this is Sanatana"

Derek reached out his to Santana and It took Santana a second to Shake his hand

"Nice to meet you" Derek says as letting go of Santana's head and all Santana does is nod

"Okay well we have to go but i wanted you guy to meet" Brittany says giving Santana one last hug but before letting going she whispered in to Santana "Thanks for coming" Shiver's run down Santana and she whispers back "Good luck" the the let go of each other and Brittany grabs Derek's hand and pulls him back Stage to get dressed

"Alright you go get ready and we will meet in make up in 10 okay?" Derek says

"Okay"

* * *

Santana knew about derek but she didnt know he was that good looking but she didnt know why she was so jealous, she knew Brittany liked her but something about having spending Brittany spending her time with a good looking guy didnt appeal to her, she doesnt even know if Brittany gay and Santana doesnt even know if she gay but she knows its never felt as right as it does with Brittany

* * *

Brittany got change into her silver dress that goes to her knees and have long clear sleaves that goes to her hands andw wrap around her middle finger and wear silver high heels, her hair is curled and Derek is wearing all Back and but with silver suit jacket

They are next and are dancing to wings by little mix

The tell us to take out places on the dance floor and i Start off on the steps and Derek is off the right already on the floor and then the music Started and flipped switched in Brittany and Derek

They were in the zone they never missed a beat

Finally the song finshed and everyone was clapping and against all odds she heard Santana screaming her name

Derek pulled Brittany into a hug as the walked over to the Judge and after the clapping died down

One of the male judges spoke first "Thats how you Cha-Cha-cha" he said with a huge smile on his face

then the went to the female Judge also with a huge smile "You guys turned that Cha-Cha-Cha around great job" Derek put his arm around Brittany and pulled her into his side

at last the last male Judge " Week 1 and you come out dancing like that amazing" He said clapping his hands

"Okay now its time for scoring" the host says

First the Female judge "9" derek gives Brittany's shoulder a little squeeze and Brittany moved her arms to wrap arond Dereks waist

Then the 1st male judge "9"

And then the last Male judge "9"

Both Derek and Brittany pulled each other into a tight hug because that means that they are at the top of the leader board

"And thats a total of 27" the host says "Thats the highest anyone's ever scored on the first week" then cutting to commerical

"Your were amazing Derek" Brittany says before jumping up and wrapping her legs around Dereks waist and Derek moved his hands to the small off Brittany's back

"So were you"

Derek let Brittany off his waist and they both felt their cheeks starting to hurt from smiling too big then the directed off Stage to the dressing rooms

but all Brittany really wants to do is go see Santana

Santana was still in shock from Brittany dancing she so proud off how amazing Brittany and Derek did

but the way Brittany moved seriously turned her on like alot

Finally after the show Brittany and Santana Found each other

"Brittany!" Santana screamed at the top her lungs

Brittany ran into Santana opens arms squeezing Santana into a tight hug

"You did amazing!" Santana Breathed still in a tight hug

"I heard you sceaming" Brittany giggled letting Santana out off the hug even though she didnt really want to let her go

Santana face felt heated "you did"? Santana asked a little embrassed

"Yes i did..."

then Brittany heard both Rachel and Kurts voice and Brittany swung around watching them walk to her and the both gave Brittany a hug and kiss on the Cheek "That was the best dance this place has seen" Kurt says Brittany laughed

"He right Brittany" Rachel added

Santana was alittle confused as to who these people were so to get Brittany attention she cleared her throat

"Oh" Brittany says returning her attention back to the latina "Santana this is Rachel and Kurt"

"Nice to meet you" Kurt and rachel say with a smile

"Like wise" Santana says returning the smile

"we all went to high school together" Brittany added

"ohhh" Santana coo's

Brittany turned back to Rachel and Kurt "Santana is my roommate"

"Right" Rachel says nodding her head

"Well we better get out of here" Brittany says grabbing Santana hand not think twice about it

"See you guys around" Brittany says giving the both a one armed hug then when it sunk in that she was holding Santana's hand she quickly let go

After Brittany let go off the Santana's hand both girls immediatly missed the warmth of the others hands

* * *

when the got home the both were tired so decide to go straight to bed but Brittany thought it was best to take a shower and she joined Santana in bed when she was done

Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany like all last night and the night before

"Im really exicted for tomorrow" Brittany says in her sleepy voice

She so cute and she was actually really exicted for tomorrow to but a little nevrous

"Me to Britt"

Brittany didnt even have to look at Santana to know that she was smiling and Brittany turned around in Santana's arms so she was face to face with the latina and gave a long kiss and Santana's hands rubbing up and down Brittany's back

"You have no idea how much your dancing turned me on" Santana Breathed

Brittany chuckled moving her hands to Santana's abs pushing Santana on to her back Straddling her hips

Santana moved her head to the side to deepen the kiss

Brittany finds the hem of Santana's shirt and slowly inches her shirt up and Santana get the message and pulls up into the sitting postition Brittany still on her lap and let Brittany remove her shirt, Brittany took a minute to take everything about the girl.

Brittany pushed Santana back down and started kissing her neck and slowly made her way down to Santana chest.

"Your so hot" Brittany mumbled as she made her way down Santana stomach when she got to Santana shorts she place soft gentle kisses right above where her shorts start, Sanatana shivered at the girls action

Brittany slowly made her way back up to Santana's lips and hummed into the kiss then Santana wanted to take some control so she flipped Brittany on to her back so she was now on top

Brittany Reached her hands behind Santana's back and unclipped her bra in one motion and Brittany stared in awe at perfect Santana was

Santana smirked at the girls reaction and pulled Brittanys shirt over her head and started suck in her pulse point and the un clipped the Brittany's bra and slowly making her way down to the Brittany's chest and Santana took Brittany nipple into her mouth and started sucking and Brittany arched her back want more

Santana got the message and slowly ran her hands down to shorts a slipped her hand into her underwear and Brittany moaned at the girls touch

Feeling how wet Brittany was turned Santana on even more and she used her pointer finger to circle Brittany throbbing clit and Brittany's head flew back in pleasure biting on her lower lip

Santana removed her hand from Brittanys shorts and Brittany whimpered and Santana tugged on Brittany shorts signaling she wants to take them off and Brittany lifts her butt so Santana can take them off and she takes off both her shorts a underwear

"Your so Beautiful" Santana said looking at every inch of the blonde

Brittany pulled Santana into a gental kiss and pulled back but not before giving the latina a light kiss on the nose

Santana followed Brittany's lips swiping her tongue across Brittany bottom lip and Brittany parted her lips so she could feel Santana tongue fill her mouth

Santana still kissing Brittany move her hands back to Brittany throbing clit and slowly circled before running her finger threw Brittanys wet folds

Brittany moaned into Santana mouth

"Are you sure?" Santana ask pulling away from the kiss

All Brittany could was nod and with that Santana moved one finger inside Brittany thrusting in and out "More" Brittany panted and Santana added another finger and Brittany's moans filled the room and Santana pushed her fingers deeper into Brittany

Santana felt Brittany tighten around her fingers and a couple more thrust and Santana could feel Brittany's Body go limb so she slowly removed her fingers from Brittany and rolled off the girl

"That was amazing" Brittany say pulling the girl into a kiss

"Yeah it was" Santana replied

Brittany took a minute and pulled on Santana shorts

"What?" Santana ask in confusion

"Your turn" Brittany smirked


	7. Chapter 7

"Santana! Santana! wake up! we have to go!" Brittany said shaking Santana awake they over slept and the have to get to the train station

Santana rolled around "Alright, Alright" Santana says sitting up

Brittany jumps off the bed and runs to her room and gets dressed and Santana gets dressed as well

they both grab the poptarts from the kitchen then grab their bages buy the door and head to the train sation

Santana was starting to get nevrous when the train was almost a lima, she really want Brittany's mom to like her and her little sister Rosie

Brittany picked up on Santana's nerves "They'll love you i promise" Brittany gave a smile

It was like she read my mind was what Santana was thinking

Santana returned the smile giving Brittany a nod

Brittany place their interlaced hands on her lap before giving Santana a kiss

* * *

*KNOCK,KNOCK,KNOCK*

The front on the large two story house swung open "Brittany!" a blonde women who looked alot like Brittany then pulled Brittany into a tight hug

"Hi Mom" Brittany smiled into the hug

they let go a Brittany's gave Brittanty a little kiss on the forehead

"Mom this Santana" Brittany gestured to the latina

"Hi Santana" Brittany's said before pulling the girl into hug Santana smiled because she was friendly just like Brittany

"Hi " Santana said while pulling back from the hug

"Please call me Jen"

Santana nodded the looked to Brittany who's smiling widely

"Well come on in" Jen said gesturing the girls inside

Both girls picked up their bags and walked through the door

"Well Brittany you will be staying in you room and Santana we have a guest bed or you can sleep with Brittany" Jen Smiled

Brittany leaned over and whispered into Santana's ear "Been there done that"

Santana felt her face heat up and nudged Brittany in the ribs

Brittany smirked

"I take the guess room" Santana smirked while thinking two can play this game

"She just joking mom" Brittany said immediatly after Santana had finshed her sentence

Brittany showed Santana the way to her room and showed her way she can put her bags

Santana walked around Brittany's room looking at all the family photo's and she couldnt help but wish she had a family like Brittany's they all look so happy

"I like you mom" Santana said after making a full circle around Brittany's room

"She likes you too" Brittany smile sitting on her queen sized bed taking off her shoes

Santana smiled hoping what Brittany was saying was true

"Where's you sister?"

"She's at her friends house, My mom wanted to clean up before we got here" Brittany explained

"Ooo" Santana cooed

just after they heard a little girls laughing Brittany jumped up from her bed and ran to swing open the door to be greeted by a little blonde girl who Santana thought looked like a kid version of Brittany

Brittany scooped the girl into her arms the giggles mulitplying from the little girl

Brittany leaned back and the little girl gave a Brittany a kiss on the nose "Brittany" She smiled

"Rosie" Brittany chuckled

Brittany turned around to Santana still holding the Rosie

"theirs someone i want you too meet" Brittany said at first Santana thought she was talking to her but then she realized she was talking to Rosie and that made her heart swell a little bit

"Rosie this Santana"

Rosie waved shyly and hid her face in the crook of Brittany's neck, Santana chuckled at how cute the girl was

"Hi Rosie ive heard some pretty awesome thing about you" Santana said walking closer to the girls

"Really?" Rosie said as her head shot up from Brittany neck and this is the first time Santana is able to look into the girl's eyes and she doesnt have blue eye's like her Jen and Brittany, she has big beautiful light brown eye's

"Really" Santana reapted "I heard you like to dance"

Rosie nodded her quickly "You want to see?"

Brittany loved watching the people she cares most about finally meeting and actually getting along

"Woahh" Brittany interjected "Maybe in a little bit Kidd we have to unpack"

Santana was guess Kidd was Rosie nickname

"Okay" Roise mumbled

Brittany let the girl down but Rosie pulled Brittany for one last hug, then ran towards down stairs

"She cute" Santana said as the girl dispeared

"Yeah she is" Brittany agreed

"Can i asked you something?"

Brittany nodded for Santana to continue

"Were does Rosie get her eyes from?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled "My dad"

"They're Beautiful" Was all Santana could to think to say

Brittany nodded in agreement

* * *

Dinner was great Brittany had missed her mom and her cooking and from the looks of it so did Santana she ate every last bite including seconds

"So Santana?" Brittany's mom said putting down her fork "Brittany told me you sing?"

Santana smiled knowing the girl talked about her with her mom

"Yeah, I sing at a coffee shop" Santana replied

"Well id love to hear you sometime" Jen said

"Yeah!" Roise chimmed in

everyone laughed at how exicted for Roise seemed

"Okay" Santana agreed

the rest of the tabled clapped

"Ill get the dishes" Jen said "Why dont you girls get Roise ready for bed?"

"Okay mom" Brittany nodded standing up taking her little sisters hand and started heading to the stairs then Brittany turned around and gesturing Santana to follow and Santana did we the made they're way to the little girls room

"Can you help me pick out some pj's" Roise said tugging on Brittany's

"Sure thing kid" Brittany smiled

Santana loved watching her Brittany with her little sister, they both were so cute

"Sing for me? like you use too?" Roise asked fully tucked

"Sure thing" Brittany replied

Brittany walked over grabbing Santana's forearm leading her to the bed were the both sat

"Can Santana sing too?" Roise asked looking at Brittany for approval

"I dont know, why dont you ask her?"

"Santana?"

"Sure thing"

Roise clapped exictedly

Brittany couldnt help the smile that grew on her face

"Can you sing...Catching a falling star?"

Brittany turned to Santana "you know it?"

Sanrana nodded

'Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day'

Brittany started the song a Santana was a little taking back by how soft and beautiful Brittany's voice was

'For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night  
Just in case you feel you want to hold her  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight'

Santana joined in with Brittany both girls couldnt help but notice a perfect the voices went together

'Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day'

'For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night  
Just in case you feel you want to hold her  
You'll have a pocketful of starlight  
(Pocketful of starlight, hm,hm,hm,hm,hm,hm)'

'Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day'

'(Save it for a rainy, save it for a rainy, rainy, rainy, day)'

'For when your troubles start multiplyin' and they just might  
It's easy to forget them without tryin'  
With just a pocketful of starlight'

'Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Never let it fade away  
Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket  
Save it for a rainy day'

'(Save it for a rainy day)  
Save it for a rainy day'

Roise clapped excitedly

"Alright time for bed kidd" Brittany smiled

Roise gave Brittany her pout that Santana couldnt help but realize how much it looked like Brittany

"Dont give me the pout face i taught you that face" Brittany grinned

"Fine!" Roise breathed "Santana?"

"Yeah?" Santana answered

"I really like you and your voice" Roise smiled and then looked at Brittany

Brittany smiled and nodded

"Thank you Roise" Santana smiled at the little girl then at Brittany

"Okay goodnight" Brittany said walking to the door with Santana

"B?" Roise said in almost a whisper

Both girls turned around

"I really missed you B"

Brittany felt tears swell in her eyes she hate see her sister upset

Santana had caught onto Brittany's emotions and brought her hand to the blondes shoulder and Brittany turn to the latina and smiled

"I missed you too kidd" Brittany said moving back to the little girl placing a kiss onto her cheek

she walked back to Santana and slowly closed the door

they started walking to the stairs and Santana stopped Brittany

"Are you okay?" she asked in a quiet voice

"Yeah" Brittany smiled "I just hate that i left her but i just needed to get out of the town to many memories good and bad"

"Its okay too the need a fresh start" Brittany smiled at sweet Santana was being

"Yeah but i dont regret going to new york" the blonde said

"Why?" Santana raised her eyebrows

"Because i met you" Brittany said then walked started to walk down the steps leaving Santana there speechless and soon as the latina gathered her self she made her way down stairs into the living room where Brittany and her mom we already sitting

"Hey! do you want some tea?" Jen greeted with a warm smile

"Or hot choclate!" Brittany shouted

Santana chuckle at how cute Brittany was sometimes Brittany acted just like a kid and Brittany thought it was cute

"Hot choclate" Santana smiled taking a seat next to Brittany as Jen brought Santana a hot choclate

"So tell me all about you competition" Jen said sitting down on the chair across from Brittany and Santana

Brittany went into full detail about the competition and Santana just listened to Brittany speak she loved watching Brittany

* * *

After watching a few movies after Brittany's mom went to bed both girls went to their room after changing the crawled into bed

Brittany didnt want to bother Santana with asking questions about last night Brittany wanted Santana to come to her

Santana's arm wrapped around Brittany's waist giving it a light squeeze

* * *

Santana woke up a noticed she was no longer was holding Brittany in her arms she frown bringing her head up from the pillow looking around, she didnt see Brittany and frowned she loved waking up next to the beautiful blonde, Santana rubbed her eyes and checked the time it was 8:26

Santana quickly got up, washed up and got changed and made her way down stairs but something stopped her when she got to the bottom of the steps she looked into the kitchen and Saw the pierce family all in song and dance it looked like the were make pancakes, Santana smiled at how they all are so alike

Brittany saw Santana at the bottom of the steps and quickly made her way over to her grabbing both of her hands leading her to the kitchen and quickly started dancing with her giving her a quick twirl till Roise cut in and started to dance with Santana and she happily danced with Roise and so she made her way to her mom who was attending the pancakes

"They look yummy" Brittany said

"yeah its you and your dads favorite" Jen replied

Brittany nodded her smile fading and little and she brought her hand to her moms back rubbing up and down until turning her attention back to the two dancing girls in the kitchen

"You hungry?" Brittany asked to Santana speaking over the music that was playing

Santana looked up and nodded until being dragged by Roise to the living room were spongebob was playing.

"Here you going honey" Jen said handing Brittany a plate full of pancakes "Go put those on the table"

Brittany nodded and went to place them on the table and then heard a knock at the door

"Ill get it" Brittany shouted

Brittany went to the open door and quickly opened it and suprised to see a certain blonde

"Quinn!" Brittany shouted pulling her into a hug "What are you doing here?" Brittany asked pulling away from the hug

"I came to vist for thanksgiving and my mom told me she saw you yesterday so of course im going to come see you" Quinn said smiling

"have you eaten yet?" Brittany asked

"Umm, No not yet"

"Well come on in and you can stay for pancakes" Brittany smiled moving out of the way to let her old friend come inside

Both blondes made they're way the table to see everyone already seated

"Quinn!" Roise shouted jumping out of her seat running over to the quinn who bentdown to giving the little girl a hug

"What a nice suprise" Jen said also getting up to give Quinn a hug

Brittany looked back to a certain latina who looked very confused and gestured for Santana to come over and Santana did

"Quinn theirs someone i want you to meet" Brittany said

Quinn turned her attention to the latina "Quinn this is Santana and Santana this Quinn" Brittany said gesturing between the two

"NIce to meet" Quinn said with a warm smile

Santana nodded and smiled back

"Alright lets have a seat ladies" Jen said making her back to the table

Brittany took a seat next to Quinn because Roise had already taken the seat next to Santana

"How is yale?" Brittany asked taking a bite into her pancakes

"Good, But i super busy" Quinn replied

"Yeah i bet" Jen chimed in

"But what about you B?" Quinn asked "I watched you dance the other night on t.v"

Santana tensed to hear Quinn have a nickname for Brittany

Brittany nodded and Started to explain the whole show

* * *

After they were done eating Brittany and the rest of the pierce's made they're to the kitchen to clean telling them that would take care of them.

Leaving Quinn and Santana sitting in the living room

"So how did you two meet?" Quinn asked directing the question to Santana

"Umm, we're roommates in new york" Santana repiled taking a quick drink of water

"What about you two?" Santana asked

"We met in Middle school, and we both were on the cheerleading team in High school" Quinn replied

All Santana could think was where was Quinn when Brittany needed someone to stand up for her

"So you go to yale?" Santana asked

"Yeah it amazing i just wish Brittany had gone with me"

"Yale?" Santana raised her eye brows

"She got accepeted but after her dad died she kind of begain slipping" Quinn said

Santana couldnt believe that Brittany yale but she in new york working at a diner

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Brittany smiled making her way to sit next to Santana

"Yale" Santana said "About how you got accepted"

Brittany's eyes darted to Quinn she kinda wanted to tell Santana on her own but better now than never

"Yeah, But i didnt like that it sounded like a fish" Brittany took a seat next to Santana

Santana and Quinn both smiled

"Good to see you havent changed that much Brittany" Quinn spoke up


End file.
